War Of Heroes: Knights of The Fallen Coalition
War Of Heroes: Knights of The Fallen Coalition is a game in the War Of Heroes Franchise, and one of the many Alternate Sequels to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow. The game is described as being completely non-canon to the War Of Heroes Franchise and The Incredibles Game Series, and Alex Amancio, the game's Creative Director, described it as "a fun, non-canon side story in the WOH Franchise, that takes place in an alternate universe". The game follows Jack Johnson Parr and Clementine Everett as they join a group of former Coalition Members who have started a group known as 'The Tridents', due to the Hero Coalition being disbanded after the end of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and is set for release in 2020. Characters Jack Johnson Parr - Jack Parr is the youngest son of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, and the twin brother of Dashiell Parr. After the events of ROS, the Hero Coalition has now been disbanded and The Incredibles have gone back to their 'Pre-Armada' ways (meaning they only fight large-scale crime, NOT a cataclysmic war). However, Jack's rebellious ways have caused him and Clementine to join the Coalition's last remaining non-retired members (such as Hendricks, Reaper, Seraph, Outrider and Prophet) and form 'Trident Division', a faction of Heroes who haven't yet retired or resigned from the disbanded Coalition. Clementine Everett - Clementine is Jack's closest friend, and the two have been working together for 5 months, ever since the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow. She initially resigned from the Hero Coalition, but Jack's involvement in her life brought her back, and she joined Trident Division to hunt the Villain Armada's remains, but what she and Jack don't know is that a new threat is coming, and is capable of tearing them apart, from the inside! Hendricks - Leader of Trident Division and character originating from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Reaper - Specialist Character from COD: Black Ops III and member of Trident Division. He is the only member of Trident Divison to not be a human, as he is a Combat Robot from one of Syndrome's cancelled R&D Projects. His Cyber Core Ability lets him summon a massive, futuristic Minigun known as 'Scythe' from his hand. He also has the ability to teleport back to his old location from a small time window ago. Donnie Walsh / Ruin - Another Specialist from Black Ops III, and member of Trident Divison. Ruin's Specialist Ability allows him to use Gravity Spikes to puns the ground and kill all enemies standing in his direct area. He also uses Exo Overclock, which gives him a huge boost of speed to get around battlefields faster. Alesandra Castilo / Outrider - Specialist from Black Ops III and member of Trident Division. Outrider uses the Sparrow Bow, a futuristic Compound Bow that has an RW1 Scope and Explosive Bolts. She also uses Vision Pulse, an ability that lets her see enemies from a distance and through walls. Zenh Zenh / Seraph - Black Ops III Specialist Character and member of Trident Division. As a former member of the 52 Immortals Gang, Seraph joined Trident Division in 2013. Her Specialist Ability allows her to summon a High-Power Revolver known as 'The Annihilator'. Her Exo Ability is Combat Focus, which allows her to highlight enemies and have much more accuracy. Villains Yuri Drakolinov - Member of the Armada's Remains and ruthless Villain Knight. In the trailer, Yuri displays absolutely focused and precise combat skills when he faces Jack and Clementine on a battlefield, even managing to injure Clementine in the trailer, but he is eventually forced to retreat after Jack uses his Metal Mimicry to injure Yuri. Not much is known about him from the trailer except he is of a Russian background. "Fate of The Fallen Knights" Trailer/Prologue The trailer starts in the Hero Coalition Flagship in Low Earth Orbit as Lee Everett stands at the Bridge, and the trailer shows a slow-motion shot of Clementine reaching her hand out, which has a blast of Energy Beams coming from it and Clementine's eyes are glowing purple as Yuri (the main Villain) is heard saying "A human can have anything, as long as he or she is willing to sacrifice who they love..." as it shows Yuri, who has a Cyborg Mask covering half of his face, and he is charging towards Jack, who was a Pulse Blade ignited and is screaming in rage. The trailer then shows the Metroville Hills, where Jack is heard narrating "Our relationship came from the fire of death. The deaths of thousands of innocent people. Clementine and I defend Earth, and we have nothing but thanks in return. The Coalition is our privilege, and the two of us are inseparable." as it shows Jack and Clementine in a Holographic Training Arena, fighting holograms of Armada Troops. After shooting all of the troops with Assault Rifles and using their powers to kill them. However, one of the troops shoot Jack in the shoulder with a Stun Rifle (a fake gun that stuns the Arena Combatants), and Clementine responds by choking the Troop in mid-air and snapping his neck, before helping Jack up as the Arena stops, and Lee enters the room and says "You two are good. You both make an amazing team." as they reset the Arena. The trailer then shows Jack and Clementine inside a darkened Coalition R&D Lab, with Lee narrating "In the Darkness, only ambition will guide you!" as Jack inserts a Crystal into the Plasma Sword hilt which Clementine is holding, and then the latter seals the Sword up and ignites it to reveal a Yellow-Crystalized Blade, and then Jack playfully elbows Clementin, who deactivates the Plasma Sword and gives it to Jack as a gift. In a divergence of events, the game shows The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada fighting in a massive intense Battle, with Soldiers on both sides dying as Jack and Clementine enter the Battlefield (armed with their Yellow and Purple-Bladed Plasma Sword, respectively) as Jack says "The oaths we swear, the promises we make... They are ours alone!" as it shows Jack and Clementine brutally slaughtering a group of Villain Knights as Coalition Soldiers and Air Forces charge forward to the explosive Battlefield as Clementine os heard saying "Our Freedom: The Wars we wage. Our birthright: The losses we suffer!" as the two Hero Knights are seen slaughtering dozens of Armada Troops in a rainy field, cutting their limbs and organs away as Jack finishes their Leader with several slices and a decapitation, and then an Armada Ship Fleet is seen crashing into a Destroyed City. However, the trailer then switches back to the First Battle shown earlier as the Coalition and Armada Forces are seen decimating each other in a huge Snowstorm, and then Clementine is blasted back in a huge explosion which causes a VTOL Warship to crash down, and the VTOL explodes as Clementine flies through the air. The Shrapnel from the resulting explosion then flies towards Clementine and slams into her left arm, chest and even the left side of her face and left eye as she slams down to the ground, and Jack is heard screaming "No!!!" as his screams echo across the Battlefield and (due to his Mutant Powers) cause a massive storm which sends everyone on both sides flying back as Jack runs towards Clementine in grief and concern as he see the gruesome extent of Clementine's injuries. Jack then starts crying as his eyes glow yellow in rage, but he then shocks Clementine with his Electrokinesis to preserve her and then the girl's screams of agony are heard as Jack ignites his Plasma Sword and walks towards several Villain Knights, slaughtering them brutally: Stabbing one in the chest with no remorse, kicking another so hard his leg goes through the Knight's chest in a display of blood and gore, grabbing a 3rd by the throat and ripping his head off. The 4th Knight then briefly fights Jack in a Plasma Sword duel, but then Jack grabs the Knight's arm and rips it off brutally, disengaging his Plasma Sword and ripping the Knight's Heart out as the 5th Knight is later seen crawling on the ground, and then Jack walks in through the huge Sandstorm and then stabs the Knight with both a Red and Yellow Plasma Sword dual-wielded, and then Lee is heard narrating "But when Darkness finds you... You will face it alone!" as Jack is later seen walking through a waning Snowstorm with a now-Cybernetic Clementine: Who has a Cybernetic Half-Mask covering the left side of her face and destroyed left eye, a Breathing Apparatus and Cybernetic Left Arm. The two then leave the Battlefield as both Coalition and Armada Forces are both destroyed by the two Hero Knights due to Jack's rage and protectiveness over Clementine, and then Jack holds Clementine's Cybernetic Hand with tears in his eyes, and Clementine says in her Cyborg Voice "Come with me... Jack." as the two walk towards a VTOL Warship with Lee and the Black Ops Specialists onboard, as Jack and Clementine ignite their Plasma Swords and walk towards the VTOL with dark looks on their faces. Plot Prologue End: Armada Defeat Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games